Electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are increasingly being used in the design of circuits due to their volumetric efficiency, reliability, and process compatibility. For example, one type of capacitor that has been developed is a solid electrolytic capacitor that includes a sintered tantalum anode body, a tantalum pentoxide dielectric, and a conductive polymer solid electrolyte. An anode lead wire also typically extends from a front surface of the capacitor for connection to an anode termination. During formation of the capacitor, it is common for some of the conductive polymer to become coated onto a surface of the anode lead wire. For this reason, insulating rings (e.g., Teflon™ rings) are often placed around the wire to help minimize electrical contact of the polymer on the wire with the solid electrolyte. Unfortunately, however, such insulating rings are expensive and also do not perform well under certain types of ambient environments, such as at a high level of moisture (e.g., 85% relative humidity) and/or at high temperatures (e.g., about 85° C.). As such, a need exists for an improved solid electrolytic capacitor.